A mobile telephone disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a configuration in which a transmitter unit such as a microphone that picks up sound emitted from an operator's mouth is provided in a lower area of the mobile telephone and a receiver unit such as an earphone that transmits sound to the operator's ear is provided in an upper area of the mobile telephone, and furthermore, a right-ear vibration unit and a left-ear vibration unit that make contact with the operator's tragus to enable audio reception through bone conduction over the cartilage of the tragus is provided in an upper area of the mobile telephone.